rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Yang vs. Melanie and Miltiades
"Yang vs. Melanie and Miltia" is a conflict that occurred on the dance stage at Junior's Club between Yang Xiao Long and the twins, Melanie and Miltia Malachite, during the "Yellow" Trailer. __TOC__ Preceding Events Yang defeats an onslaught of Junior Xiong's henchmen, which ends with her "shooting" the DJ onto the dance floor in front of Melanie as Miltia walks up. Miltia asks Melanie who this person is, to which Miltia replies that she does not know, but that they "should teach her a lesson". To this, Yang ejects the current casings from Ember Celica and loads two new chains of ammunition, proceeding to engage the Malachite twins. The Fight Yang jumps from the podium, unleashing a barrage of shell-shots in mid-air at the Malachite Sisters, which they evade by backflipping away. After recomposing, the sisters charge at Yang as she lands on the dance floor, continuing her barrage. As the sisters split to opposing sides, with Yang focusing her barrage on Melanie, they begin their counterattack, with Melanie dodging and deflecting Yang's bullets while Miltia takes a swipe at Yang from behind. Ducking to avoid Miltia's strike at the last second, Yang turns and fires at her, only to have Miltia jump to avoid it as Melanie lands behind Yang and retaliates with a heel-kick. Yang blocks the kick with her gauntlets forcing herself back a distance away from the sisters. Yang quickly grounds herself and fires a round at them, which Melanie deflects with a frontflip heel-kick off into a pillar. Miltia quickly closes in on Yang and delivers a couple of swipes that Yang defends against, only to have Melanie follow up with a series of jump-kicks while Yang is off-balanced. Blocking each attack, Yang quickly fires a round in response, which Melanie ducks to avoid. Miltia swoops in with a downwards swipe while Melanie sweeps Yang's right leg and finishes with a series of kicks that make contact, launching Yang across the stage. Yang rolls and quickly regains her footing, firing both gauntlets to propel her back across the stage and landing a hard right punch onto Melanie's face, knocking her down. While Melanie lies stunned on the floor, Yang confronts Miltia in close-range melee combat, with Yang firing rounds with each punch thrown and Miltia defending with her claws. However, Yang overwhelms her with a low kick, a series of boosted body shots, and a final round from Ember Celica, blasting Miltia off the stage. Melanie finally recovers from Yang's punch just in time to see her sister get flung into a pillar overhead. Yang confronts her by firing off a round at close-range, which Melanie again avoids by backflipping. After avoiding another round into the ground, Melanie retaliates with an upward leg swipe before kicking a third round point-blank in order to deflect it. Both Yang and Melanie resort to close-range melee combat, with Yang throwing boosted punches and blocking with her gauntlets while Melanie kicks and swipes as she defends with the blades of her boots. A hard side-kick pushes Yang away as each take a second of reprieve before Melanie closes in on Yang. Feinting with her boots to keep Yang off-balanced, Melanie shifts herself along the stage, forcing Yang to back-step continuously. This leaves Yang unable to ground herself while defending against Melanie's feints and kicks. A longer series of kicks from Melanie allows Yang to finally ground herself, spin to dodge Melanie's last kick while retracting Ember Celica, and land a body blow with her left elbow. Yang quickly grabs Melanie's right arm and uses it to twist and spin the rest of Melanie's body, using the built-up momentum to land a final devastating jump-kick to Melanie's face. The current fight ends, and another begins. Trivia *The seventh, eighth and ninth chapters of the RWBY manga depict the fight with the twins with a bit more detail of Yang's perspective. See Also *Manga **Chapter 7 **Chapter 8 **Chapter 9 Image Gallery 1004_Yellow_Trailer_06019.png|The twins step forward. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_06106.png|Yang ejects empty shotgun shells. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_06334.png|The twins dodge Yang's shots and prepare to charge. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_06443.png|Melanie deflects Yang's shots kicking them with her heels. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_06742.png|The twins charge against Yang together. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_06934.png|Yang punches and shoots Miltia in the stomach with Ember Celica. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_06997.png|Miltia is removed from the fight. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_07155.png|Yang temporally switches her fighting style to kicks. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_07393.png|Yang takes a step back. 1004 Yellow Trailer 07563.png|Yang manages to get a hold of Melanie. 1004 Yellow Trailer 07899.png|Melanie walks away from battle defeated. Category:Battle Pages